In Bed
by jakela
Summary: Can two little words change everything? Always Careese.


In Bed

A/N: Can two little words change everything? Some silliness inspired by carolinagirl919's fun and inventive drabble challenge on the POI Discussion Forum. There were four different prompts; this was originally meant for #4):

Write a 100 word drabble where Shaw talks more than she walks.

It grew way beyond 100 words, so I decided to turn it into a fic. Because this started out as a drabble, there is a lot of dialog, but not a lot of description in this tale.

Finch, Fusco and Shaw appear, but the focus is on Reese and Carter. Always Careese.

XXX

"Please," insisted the man whose life they had just saved, "let me cook for you."

Shaw, who had spent three days undercover in his kitchen, nodded enthusiastically. "His stuff is good, guys, and I'm _hungry_."

"What else is new," Fusco grumbled at her, but his eyes were twinkling.

"It has been a while since anyone's eaten, Finch," Reese noted.

"True, Mr. Reese, a brief repast would do us all good," Harold nodded.

The chef smiled. "Follow me."

As they headed towards the restaurant, Carter bumped Shaw with her shoulder. "Hungry for what, Shaw," she whispered, "the _food_ or the _server_?"

"Well, I do like to explore new cuisines, Carter," Shaw's eyes flickered appreciatively over the backside of the handsome young man who had helped them save his boss, "and I've never had…Bulgarian." She bumped Carter back. "Maybe it's time for _you_ to try something new, too." Her chin jutted towards Reese.

"Shaw…" Carter said warningly.

"You've let him marinate long enough, Carter. Time to put that baby on the grill and fire him up."

Carter gave Shaw her patented glare, but she just laughed. "Come on! You know you want to taste him, lick him, sink your teeth into him." Shaw sang softly, off-key, "Bet he's nice and tender."

Reese, who was just ahead of them with the other men, glanced back at the two women curiously. "Everything OK, Detective?"

Carter smiled brightly. "Just _peachy_."

As Reese slowed down to walk beside Carter, Shaw whispered, "Oh yeah - tender, hot and _juice-aaaay_."

XXX

The brief repast turned into several courses, several bottles of wine and several hours later, but nobody seemed to be in a hurry to leave.

Finch had moved to another table to continue a furious debate with the restaurant's fiery owner, a noted professor, over an essay in some obscure literary journal, and Shaw was in a corner, trailing her fingers down the chest of the handsome server whose duties were apparently over for the evening. Reese, Carter and Fusco had discovered that not only they were New Edition* fans, but that they had each been to their concerts years ago, as well. They were recalling their favorite songs, when the chef, carrying a large tray, swept out of the kitchen.

"And, now, because you are all so special, I have a special treat for you. Fortune cookies."

Fusco chuckled. "Fortune cookies? I've had a million of 'em."

"Not like these, Detective." The chef carefully placed a pot of tea, and then five red plates on the table.

They were not your everyday fortune cookies, crusty and hard, wrapped in plastic. These were warm, fresh from the oven, a light scent of cinnamon and almonds mingling pleasantly with the sharp tang of steam rising from the tea pot. Slips of paper in the folds were edged with gold, the writing a delicate handwritten calligraphy. Fluffy mounds of whipped cream seemed to float next to each cookie, their swirls delicately dotted with more cinnamon and other spices.

As the chef deftly painted a delicate flower on each plate in chocolate, he told them that their fortunes would come true, but only if they did two things. "You must read the fortune out loud…and you must add two little words at the end."

Intrigued, Carter leaned forward. "And those two little words _are_?"

The chef winked at her, ignoring Reese's glare. "A beautiful woman like you hears these two words all the time from her lover, or the man," his eyes darted towards Reese, "hoping to be her lover, if he's bold enough."

He poured tea in each of their cups. "You must add the words _'in bed'_ to the end of the fortune. Then, and only then, will it come true. Enjoy." Bowing slightly, he turned and headed back into the kitchen.

"'_in bed'_, huh?" Fusco stretched his arm across the table and grabbed the plate in front where Finch had sat. "Let's try it out."

"Fusco!" Carter hissed, "that's not your cookie!"

"Relax, Carter. I'll read it and slide the paper back in – Mr. Peabody** will never know."

"_To win something more precious, be gracious in defeat…in bed."_

As Fusco shrugged at Reese and Carter, they heard a gentle sigh from Finch. "You are correct, the essayist's last argument was completely spurious. I will concede that point to you, Professor Smollen."

She slapped her hand on the table in triumph. "If you concede that point, Mr. Finch, then you must admit that your entire argument lacks merit!"

They watched Finch blink slowly several times. "Yes…I…suppose…I…should." He shook his head, then smiled in admiration at her. "I stand utterly corrected, Professor. Thank you for the intellectual exercise. It has been quite stimulating, and very enjoyable."

"Gracious in defeat – a rare quality, especially in a man." She tossed back her drink. "Come upstairs. I'll show you my collection of first editions." As they rose from the table, she said softly. "My first name is Julietta."

Finch's voice was equally soft. "You may call me, Harold."

She nodded approvingly. "Harold – 'a leader'. Your parents named you well."

"As did yours. Julietta – 'a child of the gods'."

"I like fighting with you, Harold."

"'Fighting' sounds so harsh, Julietta. Debate and discussion are much more suitable terms for a scholarly exchange."

"Perhaps. But fighting sounds much more…passionate, Harold, and fun. Follow me."

Fusco smirked as they disappeared towards the back of the restaurant. "You think 'first editions' are like 'etchings'? Glasses might get lucky tonight, if he's not careful." He grabbed Shaw's plate. "Let's see what's up with the Tater Tot."

"_Inexperience can be a great teacher…in bed."_

A few seconds later, Shaw rushed over and grabbed her coat. "I told him that I was a virgin," she chortled. "He _loved_ it!"

They all raised their eyebrows at her.

"No, not _that_…he's my first _Bulgarian_. See you guys tomorrow – maybe." Her heels skittered across the floor as she left.

Fusco watched her leave, then turned to Reese. "Don't tell me – Shaw keeps track of the country of origin of everybody she sleeps with."

Reese shrugged. "I won't tell you then."

"Finch doesn't pay you enough, Wonderboy." Fusco looked at the cookie on his plate. "Guess it's my turn."

He read the slip of paper silently, then grimaced. "Shit."

Reese's lips quirked. "Not what you expected, Lionel?"

Fusco sighed, then read his fortune.

"_You are kind to small animals…in bed."_

Carter spit out her tea.

"Nice to know what you think of me, partner," he retorted.

His phone buzzed. "Hold on…Hey, Rhonda," Fusco's face softened as he listened to her. "Yeah…no problem…no, no, glad to do it…you wanna give me a reward – no, I don't need any…oh, well, _yeah_…" his voice lowered, "I'd _love_ that. Be at your place in twenty…oh…make that ten."

He stood up. "Rhonda had to go out of town unexpectedly. Took care of her cat. She wants to give me…well…"

Carter smiled softly at him. "See ya, Fusco."

He squeezed her arm and left.

As his footsteps faded away, the only sound was the chef moving about in the kitchen.

Reese finally said, "Guess either you or I are next."

Carter ran the tip of her finger along the edge of her fortune. "Yeah, I guess so."

She slowly raised her head, meeting his eyes. They stared at each other for a long moment, and then Carter slid her plate towards him.

"You sure, Joss?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Read it, John."

Reese's long fingers pulled the delicate piece of paper free.

"_When you share a new dawn, you share a new beginning…in bed."_

Soft music began wafting from the kitchen.

Carter let out a long breath. "That was…nice."

"Yeah…" Reese tilted his head at her. "So…when was the last time you shared the dawn with someone, Joss?"

"Eight months ago. I'll never forget it."

His fingers fluttered lightly on the table, then curled into a fist. "Someone special?"

Carter smiled ruefully. "Hardly. Detective Kane was a last minute sub on an all-night stakeout. Unfortunately for _me_, he had just eaten a platter of onion rings, roasted garlic and hot peppers on a dare."

Reese's hand slowly spread out against the white tablecloth. "What was worse – the belches, burps and farts or the apologies?"

She laughed out loud. "He must have said "Sorry – she did an award winning belch – Carter'' a thousand times. I wanted to kill him – _then_ push him out on the street!"

Reese grinned. "Justifiable homicide, Detective."

"Not even you or our mutual friend would have tried to stop me if either one of you had spent five minutes in that car."

They shared a soft smile, then Reese slid his plate towards her. "Your turn."

"Okay…" Carter took a deep breath, then read his fortune.

"_A colleague appreciates your hard work…in bed."_

The chef began singing.

"That's unexpected," Reese said.

"Not used to being appreciated, John?"

"Well, my last two co-workers did try to kill me, Joss."

Her smile was knowing. "And Finch hasn't?"

"_Wanted_ to, yes, _tried_ - not that I'm aware of, Detective," Reese leaned forward, "unless you have something you need to tell me?"

The chef stuck his head out of the kitchen door. "More tea?"

XXX

"You know, I can make it home on my own, John, you don't have to escort me."

"Since apparently my life's in danger, Carter, maybe _I _need the protection," Reese smirked at her.

"Yeah, right," Carter snorted, "I can see you're terrified." Her voice softened. "But it's nice. Thanks."

"Anytime. It's…my pleasure."

As they began crossing the street, a piece of the curb came loose and the detective stumbled, falling forward. Reese reached out and grabbed Carter, turning her and pulling her small frame against his body. They stood there, arms around each other, as the other pedestrians surged past them.

The light turned, and the traffic streamed past. They were still standing there as the next group of people gathered at the corner.

"You OK, Carter," Reese finally asked, his voice even softer than normal.

"Yeah," her eyes were huge, shining in the darkness, as she slowly stepped away from him. "I'm…fine."

They were silent all the way to her apartment.

XXX

Carter couldn't sleep.

She wandered aimlessly around her empty, spotless apartment, looking for something to do.

Finally, Carter threw on some flannel pajamas and flopped down on the couch with a law journal. As she reached forward to grab a pen from the coffee table, she noticed that the coat closet door was slightly ajar.

Carter rose to close the door, which she realized was propped open by her coat sleeve. As she opened the door to shove the sleeve back in, she saw a slip of gold-edged paper poking out of her coat pocket.

Mystified, Carter pulled it out – it was Reese's fortune.

She held it up to the light, wanting to read it once more.

Carter blinked, shook her head, then looked again.

Some of the gold leaf had fallen off and there was additional writing exposed underneath.

Slowly Carter peeled away the gold leaf with her thumbnail.

"_A journey will satisfy your true hunger"_

"_in bed_," she added softly.

Pulling her coat out of the closet, Carter grabbed her keys and left.

XXX

Reese couldn't sleep.

He wandered aimlessly around his empty, spotless apartment, looking for something to do.

Finally, Reese threw on a t-shirt and sweat pants, and flopped down on the couch with a military history journal. As he reached forward to grab a pen from the coffee table, he noted something shining on the tray that he tossed his keys and other items from his pockets in, a gold edged slip of paper.

Mystified, Reese walked over his desk. It was Carter's fortune.

He held it up to the light, wanting to read it once more.

Reese blinked, shook his head, then looked again.

Some of the gold leaf had fallen off and there was additional writing exposed underneath.

Slowly Reese peeled away the gold leaf with his thumbnail.

"_A traveler will satisfy your true hunger"_

"_in bed_," he added softly.

Reese went to the linen closet and pulled out a set of red sheets.

XXX

"Well, _Hello, Kitty_." Reese's eyes flickered over pattern on her flannel pajamas. He stepped aside and let Carter into his apartment.

"OK, I couldn't sleep." She looked at the lights blazing as she walked across the floor. "And apparently, neither could you." Carter waved his fortune at him. "Did _you_ put this in my pocket? When we were standing on the street corner?"

Reese held up hers. "Did _you_?"

"_No!_" they both said.

"Then how, John –"

Reese thought for a moment, "The chef. When we left –"

"He shook your hand –" she nodded.

"And he kissed you on the cheek – three times –" Reese pursed his lips.

"So you didn't –" she shook her head.

"It wasn't you who –" his lashes fluttered against his pale skin.

"Oh," they both said.

They stared at each other and then Carter turned abruptly and headed towards the door, "Just forget it, forget I stopped by."

"_Joss_."

Her hand was on the doorknob. "_What_?"

"_A traveler will satisfy your true hunger," _Reese said.

She slowly turned around.

"_A journey will satisfy your true hunger," _Carter replied.

"_in bed_," they both said.

Reese swiftly crossed the room and kissed her.

XXX

"Breakfast will be ready in about an hour, Joss," Reese said, as he slid back into bed beside her.

"Any onions, garlic or peppers in this concoction you're making, John?"

Reese shook his head. "No, which is too bad, 'cause that belch of yours is impressive."

She gave him that look, then smiled. "No matter the age, men are always twelve years old, aren't they?"

He smiled back. "And women are always beautiful. Especially the one right here."

"You're just saying that to get back into my…" she glanced at her Hello Kitty pajama bottoms on the floor.

Reese scooped them up, swiftly twisted them in a knot and gracefully threw them across the room. They fell behind the couch and disappeared from sight.

"Not a problem, Detective. Plus, I plan on feeding you right here. You are not getting out of this bed, Jocelyn Carter. _Ever_." He cupped her face. "You have a problem with that?"

She touched his cheek. "No. I am going to appreciate your hard work for a long, long time, John Reese."

"I'm holding you to that," Reese said, kissing her as light from the new dawn streamed through the windows.

*Jim Caviezel played New Edition tunes during the filming of a POI episode and Taraji P. Henson and Kevin Chapman sang along with him.

**_Peabody's Improbable History_ segments was one of the cartoons aired during the 1959-1964 television series, _Rocky and_ _His Friends_ (later called _The Bullwinkle Show_.) Peabody was a genius dog, who adopted a human boy named Sherman. Using Peabody's WABAC machine, the two travelled back in time to interact with historical figures, from Ben Franklin to Cleopatra. A film version is scheduled for release this year.

A/N: As Fusco noted, the term "come up and see my etchings" was apparently a phrase men used years ago to lure naive women into their bachelor pads, hoping to seduce them. We don't know what happened between the professor and Harold, but I suspect at the minimum, he made an intriguing, new friend.

I have played the "in bed" game many times and two of the fortunes used in this story are real. A friend of mine got Fusco's fortune and I got Reese's; we both get teased about it to this day. One of the most memorable variations of this game was on a train from Florence to Venice, where I introduced it to my fellow travelers using chocolates that had sayings printed on the wrappers. We had a blast!

If you are curious about the other drabbles, or want to post one of your own, go to the Fun Stuff tab on the POI Discussion Forum site and click on (or search for) the Drabble Challenge. They range from 100 to ~400 words, so if you are looking for a quick read, check them out!


End file.
